Night of The Resurrected Pinkeye
by Walter Bryan Cranston White
Summary: It's Halloween night and the Pinkeye zombies return. Meanwhile Stan wants to spend time with Wendy for Halloween


**Special thanks to South Down for helping me with the title.**

(A/N: This flashback takes place during South Park's Darkest Hour)

The spaceship was exploding all around Lennart and Funnybot Pryor.

Funnybot Pryor: Emergency temporal shift.

Lennart: What about me?

Funnybot Pryor: Since I built an army of Funnybots for no reason, I say you should die you douchebag.

Funnybot Pryor disappeared.

Lennart: NOOOOOOOOO!

The ship exploded.

After the ship exploded.

Lennart's body landed in a field in South Park.

And a few moments later his fingers started twitching.

Around 6 weeks later.

October 28th.

The students exited the school planning to prepare their costumes for Halloween.

Stan, Kyle Kenny and Cartman were discussing what they're dressing up for Halloween.

Stan: So what are you guys dressing up for Halloween this year?

Kyle: I don't know yet, Cartman?

Cartman: I was thinking of dressing up as Harvey Weinstein.

Kenny: What the fuck?!

Cartman: What's wrong with dressing up as Harvey Weinstein?

Kyle: It's Harvey Weinstein!

Cartman: Alright. We only have three days left anyway.

Stan: I'll see ya guys later.

Stan left the group.

Stan continued walking, until he was approached by his girlfriend Wendy.

Wendy: Hey Stan.

Stan: Oh hey Wendy.

Wendy: Hey Stan, listen could you come to my house?

Stan: What's the occasion?

Wendy: Stan, I want us to do couples costume again.

Stan: Remember how the last one went?

Wendy: Yeah Stan. But I want us to do it properly and no fuck ups this time I promise.

Stan: Alright. But I have to be home by 7:30 just an FYI.

Wendy: Alright Stan.

Meanwhile.

The two farmers (from You're Getting Old) were leaning by a fence by a ranch.

Farmer 1: Did you hear that Spider-Man is no longer part of the MCU?

Farmer 2: Isn't that the Marvel franchise where the timelines are one massive mind-fuck?

Farmer 1: No that's the X-Men franchise. The MCU is the franchise that had terrible villains until that purple Homer Simpson guy showed up.

Farmer 2: Oh. Hey do you see that eyeless guy heading towards us?

They saw an eyeless Lennart Bedrager slowly walking up to the farmers.

Farmer 1: It's probably a Walking Dead fan.

Farmer 2: Isn't that the zombie TV show where it's like a comedy?

Farmer 1: No! That's Z Nation. The Walking Dead is a zombie show that airs on AMC.

Farmer 2: Should we tell him to get the fuck off our ranch?

Farmer 1: Yeah.

They approach Lennart which was a very big mistake.

October 29th.

The boys were walking home.

Stan: So have you guys decided what you're dressing up for Halloween?

Kyle: Well, I was thinking maybe I could dress up as an iconic superhero, for our trick or treating.

Stan: That's the thing guys, I'm not going Trick or Treating this year.

Cartman: What?!

Stan: I'm actually doing couples costume contest with Wendy.

Kenny: What the fuck Stan?!

Kyle: Stan it's tradition.

Cartman: And remember what happened the last time you did couples with your ho?

Stan: Cartman, this time it's gonna be different.

Kenny: How do you know?

Stan: I'm sorry guys, but I want to spend Halloween with the girl I love.

Stan left the group.

Cartman: Fine! You fucking traitor! We'll just have to find someone new! And it won't be Queermo!

Bridon: And again I'm sorry for abandoning you and stop calling me Queermo!

Cartman: Fuck you Bridon!

Butters approached the boys.

Butters: Hey fellas.

Cartman, Kyle and Kenny: Hey Butters.

Butters: You seem awfully down fellas.

Kenny: Yeah. It's because Stan would rather spend Halloween with his girlfriend.

Butters: I don't see what's wrong with that.

Kyle: It's tradition that the four of us go trick or treating together.

Butters: Well if he can't be available than maybe I could take his place.

Cartman: Don't you have a bitchy girlfriend you have to hang out with?

Butters: My girlfriend isn't a bitch and no, she wants to spend Halloween with her girlfriends.

Kyle: Well, you can take Stan's place if you want.

Butters: Well sure fellas I'd love to.

Cartman: Great, one guy with a bitchy girlfriend is replaced by another guy with a bitchy girlfriend

Butters: Stop calling my girlfriend a bitch!

Testaburger residence

Stan and Wendy were in her bedroom discussing costumes

Wendy: Alright, what do you think would be a great fictional couple we could dress up as?

Stan: Maybe Chucky and Tiffany.

Wendy: Sorry, dolls are too scary.

Stan: Alright, that's crossed off.

Wendy: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan.

Stan: I prefer it if we were dressed as couples with believable chemistry.

Wendy: Alright.

Stan: How about Batman and Catwoman?

Wendy: The leather would be too tight and I don't want Kenny staring at my ass. Raggedy Anne and Andy.

Stan: You do realise those two are actually siblings?

Wendy: Oh!

Sean (Wendy's Dad entered the room)

Sean: How goes the costume planning?

Wendy: We're still discussing Daddy.

Sean: Alright. I'm just going to the store, I'll be back in half an hour.

Wendy: Alright Daddy.

Sean exited the room.

Stan: Neo and Trinity from The Matrix?

Wendy: Tight leather and also I thought we agreed on believable chemistry.

Stan: Sorry.

Wendy: How about Han Solo and Princess Leia?

Stan: That's good. But it's been taken by Red and Kevin.

Meanwhile.

Sean was driving in his car to the store.

He parked his car and got out of the car and got startled by...

The sound of shopping carts!

Sean entered the store when all of a sudden he got startled by...

The sound of cans falling to the floor!

A store assistance was picking up some cans that fell to the floor.

Store assistant: Sorry if I startled you sir.

Sean: That's alright.

Sean went down the cans aisle and got himself a can.

When all of a sudden he got startled by...

A guy doing heavy breathing and he had a limp.

Sean: Can I help you sir?

The guy was unresponsive.

Sean: Sir?

Sean started to approach the guy.

Sean: Hey I'm talking!

The guy suddenly bit Sean's arm.

Sean screamed in pain.

Until he was attacked by the two farmers who are now Pinkeye zombies.

Meanwhile.

Testaburger residence.

Stan and Wendy were in her room still discussing for couples costume.

Wendy: Alright, Superman and Lois Lane.

Stan: We agreed no tight leather.

Wendy: Right. Well we got nothing, let's face it Stan. Half of them don't have believable chemistry and some have been taken.

Stan: There's one more.

Wendy: What?

Halloween.

South Park elementary.

Hallway.

The students were in their Halloween costumes.

Kyle was dressed as Darth Maul, Cartman was dressed as Leatherface and Kenny was dressed as a Predator.

They were approached by Jimmy and Timmy.

Timmy was dressed in a scientist outfit with grey spiky hair.

Jimmy: Hey fellas.

Kyle: Where's your costume Jimmy?

Jimmy: I am in costume, w-w-which happens to be my re-re-re-regular clothing. I'm Morty from Rick and Morty. And Timmy is R-R-Rick.

Timmy: WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB!

Jimmy: And I see you're dressed as Darth Maul K-K-Kyle and Kenny's a Predator and E-E-E-Eric's some fat hobo.

Cartman: Da Fuck! I'm Leatherface from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

Jimmy: Oh. Nice chainsaw by the W-w-way.

Cartman: Thank you.

Cartman than started to pull the string on the chainsaw and it started to make a threatening sound.

As soon as Jimmy discovered it was real, Jimmy and Timmy fled.

Kyle: I still can't believe your Mom allowed you to use an actual chainsaw.

Cartman: Well I wanted to be authentic.

Butters approached them wearing a tweed jacket, a bow tie and a fez.

As you guys can tell, he's dressed as the 11th Doctor from Doctor Who.

Butters: Hey fellas.

Cartman: Butters, what the fuck?!

Butters: What Eric? Is it the suit?

Cartman: No it's the gay ass hat!

PC Principal approached Cartman.

PC Principal: Eric Cartman that is two weeks detention for discriminating against North African culture by describing there clothing in a word that is offensive to homosexual people.

PC Principal returned to his office

Cartman: Goddamnit!

Butters: Well that's what you get for insulting my costume. Fez's are cool.

Stan approached them dressed as Star Lord from Guardians of The Galaxy.

Stan: Hey guys.

Kyle: Oh hey Stan. Nice Star Lord costume.

Stan: Thanks.

Kenny: I'm assuming Star Lord and Gamora for couples costume.

Stan: Yeah. We've had a debate and we settled on, well you know.

Cartman: Well good for you Star Fag.

PC Principal: And that's two more weeks of detention for describing-

Cartman: I get it!

PC Principal returned to his office.

Kenny: I still can't believe you abandoned us for that chick.

Stan: Come on guys. I want to spend time with the girl I love.

Kyle: But it's tradition.

Stan: But you have a replacement.

Cartman: But you'd rather spend time with the hippie bitch!

PC Principal exited his office.

Cartman: I get it!

PC Principal entered back into his office.

Stan: Look guys, you three have girlfriends so I don't know why you're being immature about it!

Kyle: But we've been going out trick or treating together. It's tradition. We've been doing it since we were 4 years old.

Flashback.

4 years old Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny were dressed as ghosts laughing and eating candy.

Stan: I still can't believe Kenny got the most candy.

Cartman: Yeah! For a poor boy, he got the most candy.

Kenny: Stop calling me poor you fatty doo doo!

Cartman: Don't call me fat Charlie Bucket!

Kenny than started to shake quite rapidly.

Kyle: Kenny, you ok?

Kenny than started to go into a super rush.

Kenny was running around like a lunatic and shaking Stan and Kyle.

His sugar rush ended when he ended up in the middle of the road and got ran over by a car.

Stan: Oh my God! They killed Kenny!

Kyle: You bastards!

Flashback ends.

Stan: Well Sorry Guys. But this looks like a Halloween I won't be a part of.

Stan left the boys.

Kyle: I still don't know how you survived that car accident Kenny.

Kenny than gave Kyle a dirty look.

Later, after school.

Mr Mackey was out getting some Halloween candy.

Mr Mackey was singing Flowers on The Wall by The Statler Brothers

Mr Mackey (Singing): Counting flowers on the wall. That don't bother me at all. Playin' solitaire till dawn with a deck of fifty-one. Smokin' cigarettes and watchin' Captain Kangaroo. Now don't tell me I've nothin' to do.

Mr Mackey stopped by a red light.

As Mr Mackey sat there waiting for the light to change, he saw a Pinkeye zombie crossing the street.

The Pinkeye zombie stopped in the middle of the road and looked at Mr Mackey.

And the zombie that looked similar to Fillmore Anderson looked at Mr Mackey.

Mr Mackey: What the fuck?! Mmkay.

The zombie burst through the front window of Mr Mackey's car started to attack Mr Mackey.

Mr Mackey ran out of the car and locked Fimore in the car.

Mr Mackey: What the fuck was that? Mmkay!

Meanwhile

The trick or treating gang were out trick or treating.

They approached a house.

Kyle knocked on the door.

A man answered.

Kyle, Butters, Kenny and Cartman: Trick or Treat.

Man: Aww look at you little guys. Darth Maul, The Doctor, Predator and Harvey Weinstein.

Cartman: Da fuck!

Man: Well please don't come anywhere near my wife.

The man laughed.

Cartman: I'm not Harvey Weinstein!

Man: I know you're pretending, I was only kidding.

Cartman: Well I'm not Harvey Weinstein! Does this chainsaw give a clue?!

Cartman activated the chainsaw.

The man screamed and threw the candy he had in his hand at the boys.

Kyle: Goddamnit Cartman!

Cartman: What?!

Kyle: You just threatened somebody with a mother fucking chainsaw!

Butters: But at least we got candy.

Kenny: That's not important right now!

Cartman: This is all Stan's and his hippie girlfriend's fault!

Kyle: I know it's not the same without Stan, but we're just gonna have to get used to it!

Cartman: Yeah they will.

Cartman than started to rub his hands in an evil manner.

Butters: Why are you rubbing your hands like that Eric?

Cartman: Just cold that's all.

Meanwhile

Stan and Wendy were holding hands to the Halloween party.

Wendy: Why couldn't your friends just let you be?

Stan: I don't know Wendy.

Wendy was frowning.

Stan: Something wrong Wendy?

Wendy: It's just it's been two days since my Dad disappeared. I'm worried for him.

Wendy looked like she was about to cry.

Stan: Wendy, please don't cry. That makeup does look amazing on you.

Wendy: Thanks Star Stan.

Stan: Wendy, that's just terrible.

Wendy: Well you are my star.

Stan: Thanks babe.

Stan and Wendy gave each other a quick kiss.

Suddenly Clyde showed up in front of them screaming.

Clyde was dressed as Tyler Durden from Fight Club.

Clyde: You hippie tree hugger! I can't believe you betrayed us!

Clyde punched Stan.

Stan: What was that for O'Malley?

(A/N: O'Malley is Clyde's evil side)

O'Malley: I would've done it, but I didn't do it.

Clyde: Sorry Stan, Cartman told me to give you that message and that punch.

Stan: Well tell Cartman it's my choice. I want this to go well.

Clyde: And he also told you "Have fun"

Clyde started to rub his hands evilly.

Clyde: And he also told me to that evil hand rub.

Stan: Just get out of here Clyde.

Clyde left.

Stan: Cartman's planning something for us.

Wendy: You think?

They make it to the Community centre.

They enter, the music was on full blast.

There was a buffet table and a punch bowl.

Stan: Do you want me to get you some punch?

Wendy: Sure Stan.

Wendy approaches Token and Nichole.

Wendy: Hey Token, hey Nichole.

Token: Hey Wendy.

Wendy: What are you two dressed as?

Nichole: Oh, we're Chris Brown and Rihanna. I've got the black eye and everything.

Wendy: Why Chris Brown and Rihanna?

Jimmy walked past.

Jimmy: Because Tina Turner and Ike Turner costumes weren't a-available.

Wendy: Are you sure that dressing up as Chris Brown and Rihanna is a good idea?

Token: Well it was Nichole's idea.

Wendy: I don't know if you two would win couples costume with that.

Nichole: And what are you?

Wendy: I'm Gamora.

Nichole: Gamora!? Really?

Wendy: What's wrong with that Nichole?

Nichole: Nothing, except green isn't your colour.

Wendy: And I don't think that cosplaying as somebody who was domestically abused is a good outfit choice.

Nichole: It is!

Token: Ladies please, just calm down.

Wendy: Token I don't think your assistance is gonna help.

Nichole: Token don't listen to her and help me out.

Token: Nichole, this is between you and her.

Stan than showed up with punch in his hand.

Stan: Hey Wendy, sorry I took long.

Nichole: And what's with that costume?

Stan: I'm Star Lord. Anyway does anyone else want some punch?

Wendy: Well it's obvious Nichole wants some.

Nichole punched Wendy.

Wendy and Nichole started to hit each other, until their respective boyfriends grabbed a hold of them and pulled them away from each other.

Wendy: You bitch!

Nichole: Slut!

Wendy: Whore!

Stan and Wendy got away from the violence.

Stan: What happened?

Wendy: Me and Nichole got into a fight.

Stan: Why?

Wendy: Disagreement.

Meanwhile.

The trick or treat gang were just walking.

Cartman: I can't believe the ton of candy we got.

Kyle: You just had to keep activating your chainsaw didn't you Cartman?

Cartman: Well I wanted people to know I was Leatherface.

Kyle: There was no need to activate the fucking chainsaw. You could've told them!

Cartman: Well I wanted to give them a clue.

Kyle: Well probably they called the cops now fat ass!

A police car drove past on fire.

Kyle: What the?

Butters: Maybe the cops are having one crazy Halloween party.

Behind the boys, a cop was running away from something.

Kyle: Where they set their own cars on fire?

Behind them there were two Pinkeye zombies slowly approaching them.

Kenny: Well Halloween is a night where the drunks come out. Ask my Dad.

Stuart walked past them walking like a zombie, but he was obviously drunk.

Stuart: Hey children be careful there's-there's, a lot of weird drunks out tonight.

Kenny: Will do Dad. Go and continue getting drink.

They continue walking until they came across a homeless person blocking their path.

Kyle: Excuse me could you pass?

The homeless person didn't move.

Cartman: Ay! You deaf or drunk or high? Get the fuck out of our way.

The homeless person still didn't move.

Butters: Maybe we just need to ask him politely. Excuse us sir.

The homeless person still didn't move.

Cartman: Kinny speak to the homeless person.

Kenny: Why?

Cartman: Because poor people and homeless people are basically cousins.

Kenny: Fuck you!

Cartman: Come on Kinny do something.

Butters: Yeah Kenny.

Homeless Person: Pinkeye!

Kyle: What did he say?

Homeless Person: Pinkeye!

Butters grabbed the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pressed a button and started to move it around the homeless person.

Cartman: What the fuck are you doing Butters?!

Butters: It's a sonic screwdriver, I'm using it to try and figure out what's wrong with him.

Cartman: Firstly Butters, that hat is fucking gay as fuck and thinking a plastic toy with a tiny light bulb is gonna solve everything is beyond me.

Kenny: I'm just gonna push him out of the way.

Kenny approached the homeless person.

Kyle: Kenny don't!

The homeless person suddenly attacked Kenny.

The sound of chomping was heard as the homeless person started to show down on Kenny.

Kyle: Run!

Butters: What about Kenny?

Kyle: He's screwed now Butters, run!

Butters, Kyle and Cartman ran.

Meanwhile

Mr Mackey took stage and he was dressed as Pennywise.

Mr Mackey: Attention students, mmkay? We're gonna be handing out the trophy for best couples costumes, mmkay? And presenting the award is our very special guest, President Herbert Garrison.

Mr Garrison entered on the stage.

Mr Garrison: Alright you little bastards!

Mr Garrison stood silent.

Mr Garrison: Huh? Usually when I say something like that PC Principal would run up to me and kick my ass! Alright, I would like to give a speech. I am presenting a new law, I am giving businesses the right to fire transgendered people.

Everyone gasped.

Craig: You hypocrite!

Mr Garrison: Huh?

Craig: You had a sex change before so why you're trying to pass this new law is beyond me, you're being ridiculous.

Mr Garrison: And what are you supposed to be?

Craig was dressed as Robin.

Craig: I'm Robin.

Mr Garrison: Well could you dress up in something less faggy?

Craig flipped Mr Garrison off.

Mr Garrison: Alright, back to the costume contest. And the winner for best couples costume is...

Mr Garrison opened an envelope

Mr Garrison: Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger.

Everyone except Nichole applauded them.

Stan and Wendy got on the stage holding each other's hands.

Mr Garrison handed Stan the trophy.

Mr Garrison: Here's your trophy, Raggedy Andy!

Mr Garrison started laughing.

Token: I don't get it.

Mr Garrison offered Stan and Wendy the mic, Stan motioned Wendy to give out a speech.

Wendy: Well, it's amazing that me and my Star Man.

Craig: Star Lord!

Wendy: Yeah, that. Like I said it's amazing that me and Stan won. It was his suggestion for me and him to dress up as Gamora and Star Lord. Fact it took me three hours to cover myself in all this green makeup. But it was worth it and I am grateful that-

Suddenly a pool of blood fell on top of Wendy.

Wendy screamed.

Mr Garrison ran behind a table.

A minute went by and Wendy was trying to take in what just happened.

Mr Garrison poked his head out of the table.

Mr Garrison: Did she use her psychic powers?

The students started to laugh.

Mr Garrison: You little bastards! She's gonna use her psychic powers to kill us!

Stan stood in shock.

Wendy ran out of the community centre and Stan followed.

Mr Garrison: Oh thank God she didn't use her psychic powers.

Mr Mackey: But I can take the forms of your fears. Mmkay.

Mr Garrison ran away.

Mr Mackey: I was only joking mmkay.

Craig: I am looking at my worst fear.

Outside the community centre.

Wendy was crying, Stan approached her.

Stan: Wendy?

Wendy: Did you know this was gonna happen Stan?

Stan: Wendy, I swear to god I didn't.

Wendy started to get angry at Stan.

Wendy: Well the evidence points at you. I humiliated you years ago which was an accident and than I was humiliated right now. And the evidence points at you, you wanted revenge!

Stan: Wendy, why would I do it? It was probably Cartman.

Wendy: Or Maybe you and Cartman were working together.

Stan: Wendy, please.

Wendy ran off.

Stan started to follow her.

Stan: Wendy!

Wendy was suddenly stopped by a Pinkeye zombie that looked like her Dad.

Wendy: Dad?

Stan: Not again.

Sean: Pinkeye! Pinkeye!

Wendy screamed.

Stan quickly threw the Walkman he had in his pocket and it hit Sean and the Walkman shattered.

Sean got knocked out.

Stan: Sorry Sean and sorry Dad.

Wendy: Why are you saying sorry to your Dad?

Stan: Because that was his Walkman.

Wendy: You're still not off my suspects list Stan.

Stan: Oh come on Wendy.

Wendy: And why the fuck did you throw that Walkman at my Dad?

Stan: That wasn't your Dad.

Wendy: What do you mean?

Stan: Well, it still is. He's a zombie.

Wendy punched Stan.

Stan: What was that for?

Wendy: That's for hurting my Dad, zombie or not he's still my Dad.

Stan turned around to see more zombies approaching them.

Stan: Wendy, we should run.

Wendy: Why?

Wendy saw more zombies.

Wendy screamed.

Stan grabbed her hand,

Stan: Run!

Stan and Wendy ran away from the zombies.

Meanwhile.

The remaining trick or treating kids were hiding behind a bush.

Kyle: So what's the plan?

Cartman: We kill Stan, because if he didn't abandon us than none of this wouldn't have happened.

Kyle: Hey, we can't blame all this on Stan.

Cartman: Well he could've saved Kinny.

Kyle: If Stan was still with us Kenny's fate would've been the same.

Cartman: Shut up Jew! He could've helped us and he could've-

Butters: FELLAS THIS NEEDS TO STOP! Kyle's right, if Stan was still here than Kenny's fate would've been the same! We're gonna have to try and survive this night if we just work together! We have weapons anyway! You have a lightsaber you could beat the zombies to death with! And you have a working chainsaw! So let's buck up and try and deal with this ourselves!

Kyle: He's right. We have to survive. But I've encountered these before and in order to defeat them we had to kill the original. But that original could be anyone.

Cartman: Than we'll have to kill a few zombies.

Butters: No. We find safety!

Suddenly zombie Kenny jumped at Cartman.

Cartman activated the chainsaw and beheaded zombie Kenny.

Kyle: Oh my God! You killed Kenny!

Stan: You bastards!

Behind the guys Stan and Wendy were behind them.

Cartman: Oh! You survived.

Stan: Yes we did.

Kyle: Wendy, why are you covered in blood?

Wendy: Well because somebody humiliated me by covering me in blood.

Stan: And again it wasn't me.

Wendy: Now answer my question. 1. How do we stop it? And 2. What is that?

Butters: It's a fez. I'm the Eleventh Doctor and I wear a fez. Fez's are cool.

Wendy grabbed the fez and started to stamp on it.

Butters: That's my Dad's and he's gonna ground me if it's been destroyed.

Wendy: Well if we're gonna die, I don't want us to die ridiculous.

Cartman: But Wendy you look ridiculous covered in blood.

Stan: Nah! She looks badass.

Wendy: You're just trying to hide your mistake by acting innocent.

Cartman: Actually it was me who did it not Stan and he wasn't in cahoots with me.

Wendy: Oh my God! You bastard!

Stan: Cartman. You humiliated Wendy in front of everybody!

Cartman: And it was hilarious.

Cartman laughed his ass off.

Wendy: Stan, I'm sorry I put the blame on you.

Stan: Wendy it's ok. I get it, you were just angry and you didn't know who to blame. I did the same thing with you years ago. I just got angry with you because I was angry with myself for not understanding how stupid the costume was.

Wendy: No Stan. I should've told you.

Stan: No Wendy, I shouldn't have wished that you were dead.

Wendy: Wait, why are we apologising for something we've done years ago?

Stan: I have no idea.

Kyle: Come on we have to find safety.

Stan: But where?

Kyle: How about your farm?

Stan: Too far.

Butters: How about the Buca De Faggoncini?

Stan: They might break in.

Wendy: Maybe we could go somewhere that has stairs.

Cartman: Why?

Wendy: Because zombies can't climb stairs.

They all looked at Wendy.

Cartman: You are so stupid, what kind of monsters can't climb stairs? That's like having aliens that are allergic to water.

Butters: Wait if there were aliens that were allergic to water-

Cartman: I was only joking Butters, no retard could possibly make a movie out of that.

Stan: Guys enough bickering and run!

They were being approached by more Pinkeye zombies.

Zombies: Pinkeye! Pinkeye! Pinkeye!

They ran to the nearest house which happened to be Wendy's.

Deborah (Wendy's Mom): Wendy! Oh my God baby are you ok?

Deborah started to hug Wendy.

Wendy: Mom! I'm fine.

Deborah stopped hugging Wendy.

Deborah: Well Stan. Care to explain what's going on?

Stan: Why me?

Deborah: Well isn't it obvious? You usually have to deal with this crazy shit, so what's going on?

Wendy: Mom. It's not Stan's fault.

Stan: Well it's not mine. But I know what's going on. They're Pinkeye zombies, me, Kyle and Cartman have encountered them before. We defeated them when we killed the first zombie, the patient zero. But the patient zero could be anyone. But we knew who the patient zero was when they first attacked, but the new patient zero could be anybody.

Butters: But how did they become zombies?

Stan: The first zombie was undead when we encountered it.

Kyle: You do remember who the first patient zero was right?

Stan: To be honest no.

Deborah: So who's the new patient zero?

Stan: Like I said, It could be anyone of the zombies.

Butters: Maybe I could use my Sonic Screwdriver to find out.

Cartman: Butters, it's just a stupid toy!

Butters: But it might work.

Stan: Enough! It's apparent we have to try and survive the night. Deborah, you have plenty of food right?

Deborah: Sure Stan.

Stan: Great. Because this is gonna one long Halloween.

2 hours later

The boys, Wendy and Deborah were upstairs watching Halloween on Netflix.

Stan: How did a kitchen knife manage to keep that guy sticking to a wall?

35 minutes later.

Cartman was showing off his chainsaw.

Cartman: I still can't believe my Mom allowed me to use this on Halloween, it's amazing and I got a ton of candy from it too.

Kyle: And the cops are probably on our asses.

Cartman: Relax Khal. With the zombie apocalypse going on we won't be arrested.

43 minutes later

The gang were sleeping until they heard the door open.

Stan: Did you hear something?

Wendy: Somebody's downstairs.

Butters: Oh hamburgers!

Cartman exited the room and grabbed his chainsaw.

Cartman slowly went downstairs.

Cartman: Hey zombie!

Cartman was holding Kyle by his collar.

Cartman: I have a delicious Jewish boy for you.

Kyle: Go fuck yourself Cartman!

Suddenly a sound was heard from the kitchen.

Cartman: The bastards trying to steal our food!

Cartman turned on his chainsaw and saw who the intruder was.

It was President Garrison.

Mr Garrison: AAAAHHHH! Please Harvey Weinstein don't hurt me! I'll reduce your sentence! I'll reduce your sentence!

Kyle: Mr Garrison?

Mr Garrison: Oh! Hey Kyle!

Mr Garrison grabbed a broken chicken bone.

Mr Garrison: I've got a bone to pick with you.

Cartman: Wow! Poorest pun of the year award.

Kyle: What for?

Mr Garrison: For making me nuke Canada. Causing me to nearly having to go to the war with the Canadian government. Do you have any idea how awkward the negotiations were?

Flashback shows Mr Garrison getting high with the Canadian Prime Minister.

Justin Trudeau: Isn't awesome that I made weed legal?

Mr Garrison: Boy, I should move here.

Justin Trudeau: Listen, I have a great idea. Could we just like pretend that you nuking Canada didn't happen?

Mr Garrison: Um. Sure.

Present Day.

Kyle: Mr President, put down the bone.

Mr Garrison: No! You caused the death of James Cameron! Because of you, there's not gonna be an Avatar 2!

Cartman: Dude! James Cameron's American!

Mr Garrison: No he isn't! I know he looks American but he isn't!

Kyle: And also James Cameron's still alive! He's been posting on his Instagram.

Mr Garrison: I don't care! You are gonna die! Wait does anyone feel a breeze?

Cartman: Yeah!

The rest of group made it downstairs.

Stan: What's going on? And who left the door open?

Wendy: Mr President?

Mr Garrison: I am trying to kill Kyle, now leave me to it! Wait? Door open?

They turned around to see an army of zombies approaching them.

Deborah: Shit!

Cartman activated his chainsaw and started to cut the zombies.

Cartman sliced the first zombie by the waist.

The 2nd a decapitation.

Cartman than sliced one in half from the balls.

Cartman stabbed one in the head.

Cartman: Anyone else want some?!

Cartman was about to attack, when all of a sudden his chainsaw stopped working.

Cartman: Fuck!

The zombies than attacked Cartman and turned into a zombie.

Kyle: Well at least this gives me an excuse to kill him.

They got surrounded by the hoard.

Mr Garrison: If we're gonna die and get turn into zombies, let Kyle be the first to go.

Butters: My parents will ground me if I get turned into a zombie.

Stan: Wendy, I'm sorry that our Halloween didn't turn out how you wanted it.

Wendy: Well at least I'm spending it with you.

They all closed their eyes preparing for the worst.

But nothing happened.

When they opened their eyes, they notice the zombies were hypnotised by a green light.

That was because during the chaos, Butters had turned on his sonic screwdriver and that was hypnotising the zombies.

Butters: Go! I'll hold them off. And hopefully this won't run out of batteries.

Wendy: Thanks Butters.

Stan: Kyle look!

They notice one of the zombies looked like Lennart Bedrager

Kyle: Lennart Bedrager, but he's been dead for weeks.

They suddenly came to a realisation.

Stan: Than he's the patient zero.

Kyle: Butters keep the zombies distracted. We're gonna kill the patient zero.

Suddenly the sonic screwdriver stopped working.

Butters: Uh Oh!

A zombie attacked Butters and soon enough Butters was one of them.

Stan: Run!

They ran out back and headed straight towards the shed.

Inside the shed.

Mr Garrison: Oh a shed! Great! That's gonna work.

Deborah: Shut up Garrison!

Stan grabbed a pitchfork.

Wendy: Cartman, did get what he deserved. He covered me in blood and made me look like a green Carrie.

Kyle: Yeah! About that.

Wendy: What?

Stan: What about it?

Kyle: If I die, I want you to know. It was me and Cartman who did it.

Wendy: WHAT?!

Deborah: Kyle, I thought you were better than this!

Mr Garrison: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! This dialogue is riveting let's discuss what's important now, let's try and find away to kill the zombies.

Stan: Kyle, how could you?

Kyle: It was a prank. It's Halloween so we should be pranking each other, I mean you believe me Stan?

Stan pointed the pitchfork at Kyle.

Stan: You made a fool out of Wendy in front of everybody!

Kyle: I know I did.

Wendy: Why?!

Kyle: Because it was funny!

Stan: Bullshit Kyle! You were just jealous about me wanting to spend Halloween with Wendy!

Kyle: That's not true

Stan: If that's a lie I have something to tell you, I was actually thinking of joining you guys for trick or treating if Wendy allowed me.

Kyle: Really?!

Stan: Yeah! And I don't think I want to.

Mr Garrison: Can we handle this later?!

Stan: Ok fine! I know who the patient zero is. But it looks like he's being defended.

Kyle: How are we gonna kill him?

Mr Garrison: I have a plan. Maybe we could pretend to be one of them and than one of us will kill Lennart.

Wendy: How will that work?

Mr Garrison: It worked in Shaun of The Dead.

Stan: For every idiot thing you've done Garrison, this might work.

Later the gang walked out walking like zombies.

They were very close to Lennart, until Mr Garrison sneezed.

Mr Garrison: Shit!

The zombies started to approach Garrison.

Mr Garrison managed to shoot a few in the head with his pistol, before becoming one himself.

The zombies started to go after the others and managed to get Deborah.

Wendy: Mom!

Stan: It's too late!

Stan grabbed Wendy and started to pull her away.

The zombie Lennart started to approach them.

Zombie Lennart spoke for some reason.

Lennart: Hello little SkankHunt42.

Kyle: You can talk?

Lennart: Yes. I have all three of you surrounded. You left me on that ship to die!

Stan: Dude, we didn't blow you up. Somebody else did. And it wasn't our fault we were teleported off the ship. I seriously don't know how we did it.

Lennart: Well at least I have the three of you surrounded. Maybe I could take out the lovely couple first and than take out the one who destroyed the first TrollTrace. And after I am done with you, I will take over the world with my zombie army.

Stan: Well take out Kyle first, for ruining mine and Wendy's Halloween.

Lennart: Huh?

Kyle: I only did it because it was funny!

Lennart: That's adorable, you have SkankHunt42's excuse.

Stan: Could you tell your zombie army to hold on for a second?

Lennart: Fine.

Stan: Kyle, I don't know why you thought this was funny, but I got blamed for it.

Wendy: Please tell us the truth Kyle and no lies!

Kyle: Fine, I was mad. Because you decided to spend time with Wendy this Halloween and you decided to break our tradition. Cartman convinced me that we should cover you in pigs blood as revenge. I didn't wanna do it, but Cartman then convinced me. I'm really sorry for being a dick and ruining your Halloween.

Stan: Apology accepted dude.

Lennart: This getting a little touchy for this old zombie. I'm gonna kill you now! I'm gonna rip all your guts out and eat everyone of them and than I'm gonna make you one of us!

Lennart than did an evil laugh, when all of a sudden...

Lennart was shot in the head.

Lennart: Maybe less monologuing and more biting.

Lennart collapsed.

Every single zombie than turned back to human.

Cartman: Da fuck?!

Butters: Was I turned into a zombie? Now I'm gonna get grounded.

Kyle: Wait who killed Lennart?

Stan had a gun in his hand and it was still smoking.

Wendy: Stan?!

Stan: I can explain. My Dad said since I was Star Lord, I should have guns. But he convinced me to have regular guns instead of plastic guns.

Wendy: You have a bad Dad.

Stan: I know.

Sean showed up.

Sean: Oh my God! Why does my head hurt?

Wendy ran up to her Dad and hugged him.

Sean: Whoah. What did I miss?

Wendy: Too much.

Wendy stopped hugging her Dad and approached Stan.

Stan: Hey Wendy. You wanna continue our Halloween?

Wendy: Stan, I think you should spend the rest of Halloween night with your friends.

Stan: Why?

Wendy: Stan didn't you hear Kyle? And I do think it's for the best. But we did win couples costume and that's made our night not perfect, but decent. Although getting covered in blood was really humiliating.

Stan: Wendy I-

Wendy kisses Stan.

Wendy: I really don't mind Stan.

Stan: I was gonna say "I love you"

Wendy: Well I love you too. Now go ahead and join them before Halloween's over.

Stan joined the trick or treat gang.

Stan: Hey guys. Halloween isn't over, what do you say?

Kyle smiled.

Kyle: Sure dude.

Butters: Oh Stan's back. Well looks like I'm just gonna have to go home and get grounded.

Cartman: We need a replacement for Kinny.

Butters: You sure fellas?

Cartman: It's what Kinny would've wanted.

Butters: Woopie!

Stan (Narrating): And with that, we spent the rest of Halloween just trick or treating. But half an hour in, we had to bail Cartman out of jail because he threatened like 12 people with a chainsaw.


End file.
